elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures (Skyrim)
The following is a detailed list of creatures found in , as well as all of its expansions. For humanoid enemies, see this page. Animals Domesticated animals Domesticated animals are usually found in camps, villages, cities or occasionally wandering about alone. If these animals are harmed or stolen (in the case of Horses), the Dragonborn will earn a bounty in that hold or city. *Chickens *Dogs *Cows *Goats *Horse Wild predators Wild predators are usually hostile (or neutral at a certain distance) *Ash Hopper *Albino Spider *Bear *Cave Bear *Chaurus *Chaurus Hunter *Chaurus Hunter Fledgling *Death Hound *Snow Bear *Wolf *Ice Wolf *Pit Wolf *Sabre Cat *Snowy Sabre Cat *Skeever *Mudcrab *Slaughterfish *Horker *Ice Wraiths *Werewolf *Troll *Frost Troll *Vale Sabre Cat *Werebear Wild prey Wild Prey are usually not hostile unless attacked or enthralled. *Bats *Clam *Deer *Vale Deer *Elk *Wild Goat *Rabbit *Fox *Snow Fox *Mammoth *Hawk *Pearl Oyster *Bone Hawk *Tusked Bristleback *Dusty *Felsaad Tern *Betty Netch *Bull Netch *Netch Calf Insects There are many insects in the game. Some can be eaten; others are useful alchemy ingredients. *Ancestor Moth *Ants *Bee *Blue Butterfly *Blue Dartwing *Butterfly *Luna Moth *Monarch Butterfly *Orange Dartwing *Shellbug *Torchbugs *Ash Hopper Fish Fish are useful as food or alchemy ingredients. The only hostile fish is the Slaughterfish. *Abecean Longfin *Cyrodilic Spadetail *Histcarp *River Betty *Silverside Perch *Salmon *Slaughterfish Chaurus Chaurus are worm-like insectoid creatures that typically live underground in caves and even in Dwemer Ruins. They are deadly creatures, possessing the ability to spit out poisonous venom from their mouths, but they also use bite attacks during combat. Chaurus are almost always seen with Falmer in the underground cave networks and Dwemer Ruins of Skyrim. The Chaurus appear to be used by the Falmer as pets and as fighters in combat, as well torturers of people when their Falmer masters attack and capture bandits, traveling caravans and other people. *Chaurus *Chaurus Reaper *Chaurus Worker *Chaurus Hunter *Chaurus Hunter Fledgling Daedra The Daedra are creatures that roam the planes of Oblivion, and are usually summoned by powerful mages, usually of the Conjuration school. A Dremora is a devilish humanoid being wearing Daedric armor and wielding burning Daedric weaponry, but can also be extremely adept at using magic and casting spells. Atronachs are humanoid beings (except the Storm Atronach) that are formed out of their own element of power: Flame, Frost, or Storm. *Dremora Lord *Flame Atronach *Frost Atronach *Storm Atronach *Daedra Prince *Dremora *Lurker *Lurker Sentinel *Lurker Vindicator *Seeker *High Seeker *Seeker Arbitant Dragons Dragons are giant, legendary, reptilian creatures with the abilities to fly, Shout and breath Fire or Frost Damage. *Dragons *Blood Dragon *Frost Dragon *Elder Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Revered Dragon *Legendary Dragon *Serpentine Dragon *Skeletal Dragon Named dragons *Alduin *Mirmulnir *Nahagliiv *Odahviing *Paarthurnax *Durnehviir *Sahloknir *Viinturuth *Vuljotnaak *Vulthuryol *Naaslaarum *Voslaarum *Sahrotaar *Krosulhah *Kruziikrel *Relonikiv *Numinex Draugr Draugr are the reanimated bodies of deceased Nords, that are usually found in old dungeons and ancient Nordic ruins. *Draugr *Restless Draugr *Draugr Overlord *Draugr Wight *Draugr Wight Lord *Draugr Deathlord *Draugr Scourge *Draugr Scourge Lord *Draugr Death Overlord *Hulking Draugr Named Draugr These bosses are legendary figures of Tamrielic history that have been reanimated and are a few out of many enemies that the Dragonborn will encounter in Skyrim. *King Olaf One-Eye *Sigdis Gauldurson *Jyrik Gauldurson *Mikrul Gauldurson *Red Eagle *Fjori *Holgeir *Curalmil *Gatekeeper *Yngol's Shade Dwarven Automatons Though Automatons are not entirely creatures, Dwarven Automatons range in size from smaller than a human to larger than a giant. They are golden colored, strong robotic creations made by the Dwemer. They are also extremely resistant to frost damage. *Dwarven Spider Worker *Dwarven Spider Soldier *Dwarven Spider Guardian *Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Sphere Guardian *Dwarven Sphere Master *Warped Dwarven Sphere *Dwarven Ballista *Dwarven Ballista Master *Dwarven Centurion *Dwarven Centurion Guardian *Dwarven Centurion Master *The Forgemaster Falmer The Falmer are a race of Mer who have devolved into primitive creatures inhabiting the dark underground and remote areas of Skyrim. They were once the Snow Elves until they lost a war with the Nords, forcing them to live underground with the Dwemer, who blinded and enslaved them. *Falmer *Falmer Archer *Falmer Gloomlurker *Falmer Shaman *Falmer Spellsword *Falmer Skulker *Falmer Shadowmaster *Falmer Nightprowler *Falmer Warmonger *Frozen Falmer *Feral Falmer Frostbite Spiders Frostbite Spiders are giant spiders found in caves and ruins all over Skyrim. They shoot balls of poisonous web, and can range in size from smaller than the Dragonborn to bigger. *Frostbite Spider *Giant Frostbite Spider *Nimhe *Lis *Wounded Frostbite Spider Giants Giants are, as their name states, giant humanoid beings who cannot speak, instead yelling at the Dragonborn to move away if they get too close or threaten their mammoths. *Giant *Frost Giant Named Giants *Karstaag *Grok Hagravens Hagravens are a mix of an old crone and a crow, and are exclusively female. They are often called witches, and many serve the Forsworn as Matriarchs. *Hagraven *Glenmoril Witch *Moira *Petra *Drascua *Melka *Ettiene *Fallaise *Isobel Horses There are three named horses in Skyrim, Shadowmere, a black horse with red, glowing eyes, Frost, a pale-gray horse that must be stolen to own. Finally, Arvak, an undead horse added in . *Horse *Shadowmere *Frost *Arvak Shades Shades are the ghostly and corrupted remnants of the deceased. *Corrupted Shade *Malkoran's Shade Skeletons Skeletons are skeletal, humanoid beings who usually use bows as their offense. Skeletons are extremely easy to defeat. *Skeleton Spriggans Spriggan are tree-like humanoid creatures, always female. Matrons tend to be harder to defeat than the usual Spriggan, with their heavier armor and more powerful magics. They are guardians of nature, and specific groups follow either Kynareth or Meridia. *Spriggan *Spriggan Matron *Spriggan Earth Mother *Burnt Spriggan Trolls Trolls are large, ape-like creatures with three eyes, and their usual loot is only a Troll Fat inside a bowl. Trolls inhabit most of Skyrim, but they are uncommon. Two types of trolls can be found, regular and Frost trolls. Frost trolls, as their name suggests, live in colder regions with snow. *Troll *Frost Troll *Udefrykte *Armored Troll Wisps Wisps are glowing, spherical creatures flying around that will attack the Dragonborn. They are usually near their mother, the Wispmother, who is a female, glowing humanoid being that are hard to defeat. Wispmothers are also resistant to Frost. Shades are creatures different to the creature type shades, as they are ghostly apparations conjured by a Wispmother. *Wisp *Shade *Wispmother *Pale Lady ja:クリーチャー (Skyrim) ru:Существа (Skyrim) es:Criaturas (Skyrim) * Category:Skyrim: Lists